


Witch's Brew

by biscuityskies



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Barista Lance, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Witch AU, but simultaneously coffee shop au, we stan witch keith, wow this is really plotless huh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23484751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biscuityskies/pseuds/biscuityskies
Summary: Witchcraft doesn't exist, right?It's just a convenient marketing ploy... right?
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 79
Collections: Klance: Fantasy | Future





	Witch's Brew

**Author's Note:**

> This is my submission for the Klance fantasy/future event! I hope you enjoy!

“Hey, welcome to Witch’s Brew. What can I get y--” Lance pauses as he looks up at his next customer. Oh, lord. She’s so pretty; dark curls falling to one side, framing her face, and the loveliest - are those purple? - eyes staring straight back into his. She looks like she could knock him out with one punch. Hell, one look, even! She’s totally his type! 

“Hello?” the girl asks, a slight smirk toying at her lips. “You were saying?” 

“Oh, yeah, yeah, my bad,” Lance is quick to recover, flashing a winning smile up at her. “What can I get you?” 

She looks back up at the menu posted above Lance’s head. “I’ll have the monthly potion, please,” she says. “The cinnamon. Large. And then I’ll also have a large hot chamomile tea, please.” 

“Alrighty, do you want the potion hot too?” 

“Nope, that one’s iced, please.” 

“Dang, are you sure? It’s like negative seventy degrees outside!” 

The girl smiles and holds up her card. “That’ll be all.” 

“Name for the order?” 

“Addison.” 

Lance nods and looks back down at his screen. “Alright, Addison, seven seventy five, please.” 

She puts her card in the chip reader and waits for it to register, jumping slightly as another girl comes up behind her, tossing a long blonde braid over her shoulder as she links their pinkeys together. 

Ah. 

He looks back up at the girl and nods to her as she takes her card out of the machine. “Those’ll be out for you shortly.” 

There are no more customers in line at the moment, so he has nothing better to do than at least help out with making one of the drinks. He sighs as he lets a cup fill with hot water, spooning tea leaves into a steeper. “I thought she was into me, Hunk,” he says as he plunks the steeper in, setting a timer and watching the colour of the water slowly change. 

“Maybe she was, dude,” Hunk replies, sliding a tray of muffins into the display case. “You never know!” 

“She had a girlfriend,” Lance grumbles. “I never stood a chance.” 

Hunk nods knowingly. “Some things just aren’t meant to be.” He gently nudges a tart out of the way of the last cupcake. “Besides, there are plenty of other people, Lance. It’s not like you’re not attractive.” 

“I-- I’m gonna take that as a compliment,” Lance narrows his eyes, “but I’m not entirely sure I catch your meaning.” 

He scoffs, sliding the display case closed and turning to face Lance with an eyebrow raised. “It was entirely complimentary, bro. What I’m saying is… actually scratch that, I don’t know what I’m saying. But yes, complimentary. No worries on that end.” 

Lance rolls his eyes, shutting the beeping timer off and moving the tea around in the water, watching as the colour infuses into the rest of the water, sending out tendrils from the steeper. “Well, I’m glad we’re at least on the same page.” He stirs the tea once, pulls the steeper out, and puts the cup on a plate. 

“Here’s the iced potion,” his manager says, handing the coffee over on a plate so Lance can slide the two onto the counter together. 

“Thanks, Allura. Addison,” he calls, smiling good-naturedly over at the girl as she stands to get their drinks. 

“Thanks,” she says, and brings them back to where her girlfriend is waiting. Her back is turned before Lance can say anything else. 

He turns and smiles. “Well! I wonder what our next customer is going to order!” 

Hunk looks at him with a small smile. “I mean, you could ask him. He’s waiting at the register.” 

“He’s…” Lance glances back towards the register and wow, yeah, he didn’t even notice the bell on the door ringing. The guy standing there is… wearing a cloak…? Weird. 

“Hello, welcome to Witch’s Brew! What can I—”

“This isn’t a potions shop.” 

Fuck, his voice. It’s not deep, but it’s so smooth. 

“U-uh, no? I mean like yes, in that we have like a coffee of the week that we title a ‘potion’, but it’s… it’s a coffee shop.” Lance furrows his brow in confusion. “How did you find us?” 

“Online. I was searching for potions shops and heard that there was this nice one a mile’s walk away.” He pulls his hood down to reveal dark hair - is that a fucking  _ mullet? _ \- framing his face and dark - oh god, they’re purple - eyes staring back into his. Definitely not his type. Deeefinitely not. “Your website says it’s run by Allura. Is she here?” 

God, can this guy get any weirder? “Wait, wait, wait. You know Allura?” 

“Um. Yeah? I only have ever met one Allura. She’s the best witch I know.” 

Lance takes a moment to recognise that he is confused beyond all hell before continuing on. “We must not be thinking of the same Allura, then, because my Allura is the sweetest and cutest girl on the planet with hair in the biggest ponytail I have ever seen. The only magic she has is the magical ability to work the espresso machine as well as she does.” 

Now the other guy looks confused. “Witchcraft isn’t all about magic,” he muses. “Are you sure she’s not—”

“Keith?” 

The guy’s attention snaps to somewhere beyond Lance. “Allura!” he says with a smile. 

“Lance,” Lance mumbles. “Hang on, how do you know him?” Allura’s got this big smile on her face and she looks really happy. Who the fuck  _ is _ this guy?

“A, um, previous line of work, you could say.” She’s standing directly behind Lance now, talking to this Keith guy over his shoulder. “What can I get for you?” 

“I’d like to take a look at your potions,” Keith says. 

“They’re up on the menu, my dude,” Lance is quick to reply, and he’s about to go on when he feels Allura’s hand on his shoulder. 

“Lance,” she says simply. And then, to this Keith guy, “here, come to the back room.” 

Keith gives a knowing smile, and waits as Allura steps out from behind the counter. She looks too excited for Lance to be at ease. “Wait,” he calls, “I wanna come too!” 

Allura looks at Lance with what looks like pity. “Lance,” she starts, before Keith cuts her off. 

“Eh. Let him come. What could go wrong?” He turns to continue down the hallway, and Allura takes a moment to nod at Lance once.

“A dangerous question to ask,” she replies. 

Keith chuckles once. “I can’t believe you keep them in the back room.” 

“Wait, what’s in the back room?” 

“You’ll see,” Allura says, unlocking what Lance had thought was the supply closet. 

The door swings open at her touch, revealing a room without any of the cleaning supplies Lance remembered there being. 

“Whoa, whoa, whoa! Where’s the Borax? The bleach? Where’s the mop?!” Lance’s jaw dropped as he got a look further into the room. “Hello? What is going on?!” 

“The back closet,” Keith says with a smile. “A secret key?”

Allura nods, her ponytail swaying. “A secret key. I’ve accidentally unlocked this room several times, actually. I have to go back and reset it so that one of my workers doesn’t figure out.” 

“Wait, really?” Lance can feel his eyes getting bigger the more she talks. And the more he looks, really. He takes in more and more information, his brain trying to process more and more information. Where the cleaning supplies had been stored, there’s now a series of bottles of varying sizes and shapes, different colours and different labels. They look like they’re in a different language, the words foreign to him. “Are you guys….” 

“Don’t worry about it, Lance,” Allura says, at the same time as Keith talks. 

“Witches? Yeah.” 

***

So, yeah, that was one of the most eventful days of his life. Since then, Keith has been coming back time and time again, to order potions of both the coffee house’s speciality and the manager and resident witch’s speciality. Keith had taken a particular liking to the one type of coffee that gave Lance the hardest time - it was probably because of that, actually - and would leave with one of Allura’s potions in hand. He’d often buy a coffee for Lance, too, occasionally insisting that he take a break so the two of them could chat. 

Knowing Keith has all around been the most eventful times of his life, quite frankly. They’ve been continually getting closer and closer, to the point where Keith invited Lance over to dinner.

It happened in the strangest way. Lance set his coffee down in front of him and took his break, putting a finger in Keith’s book and tilting it down. “How’re you today, little witch boy?” 

“Don’t call me that,” Keith had said, closing his book nonetheless. “Can I interest you in dinner? I’ve been called a magician in the kitchen.”

“Interesting, with you being a witch and all.” 

Keith had rolled his eyes and tapped his finger against Lance’s. “Are you gonna come, or not?” 

Lance pretended to mull it over, though they both knew the answer. “I guess I could do that.” 

And then it happened again. And again. And yet again. It came to a point where Keith would wait for Lance after his shift, would bring him to his house, would give him a kiss on the stoop after bringing him home but before leaving. 

And that’s how Lance found himself at Keith’s dining table, and then pressed up against Keith as he cooked, and then kissing the back of Keith’s neck. 

Keith turns around, wrapping his arms around Lance’s waist. “Hi to you too, Blue.”

“Blue?” 

“Mm,” Keith hums. “Your eyes in return. They’re so pretty, Lance. Like the cleanest blue ocean.”

“You’re a sap,” Lance murmurs. “The sweetest sap.” 

“Your sap.” 

“God, that’s even worse!” 

Keith grins and presses a kiss into Lance’s neck. “I know.” 

Lance hums. “So, what’re you gonna pull out of your sleeve tonight, mister magician?” 

“I was thinking a little witch’s brew might do the trick,” Keith replies before pulling Lance close and kissing him sweetly. 

Witchcraft was the best thing that ever happened to Lance, he would be ready to admit whenever someone confronted him about it. Until that point, well. He’s just as happy with Keith by his side in any fashion, witch or no. 

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao this ran away from me oops
> 
> leave a comment and kudos if you liked it!


End file.
